Flying Snitch
by Tazsunny
Summary: Ron ne sait pas comment avouer son amour à Hermione. Mais un jour une idée germe et il attend que son ami Harry se réveille. Fic de HGRW. dsl chu full nulle en résumés... FIC TERMINÉE!
1. La visite

Bon, voici ma toute première fic. Les trois autres chapitres devraient arriver vite, mais je voudrais savoir l'opinion des gens à propos de ma fic, alors R&R!!!

****

* * *

**La visite**

Il ouvrit les yeux au son de la sonnerie de l'infâme cadran qui se tenait sur sa table de chevet. Tout en se levant il se demanda pourquoi le cadran avait sonné puisqu'il n'avait pas d'école. Il avait terminé sa septième année à Poudlard au début de l'été. Puis il pensa fort et se rappela que depuis la défaite du grand mage noir il se levait tôt en espèrant que son meilleur ami lui envoie une lettre depuis l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, où il avait été transféré après la fin de l'année scolaire pour lui dire qu'il s'était réveillé et que tout allait bien. Avant de descendre rejoindre sa mère il passa un nouveau chandail au-dessus de sa tête rousse. Puis il descendit et vit un hibou perché à la fenêtre, sa mère lui dit que c'était pour lui. Tout excité il pense qu'elle vient d'Harry. Finalement, quand il ouvrit la lettre il découvrit qu'elle venait d'Hermione. Découragé il commença à la lire mais son visage laissait paraître un petit sourire en coin.

_Cher Ron,_

_Que dirais-tu d'aller voir Harry aujourd'hui?? Peut-être que les docteurs pourront nous dire s'il se réveilleras bientôt ou pas... Réponds-moi rapidement._

_Hermione_

Content de pouvoir revoir Hermione, il s'empressa de lui répondre. En quelques minutes la réponse d'Hermione revint. Elle devrait passer au Terrier vers 13h pour qu'ils puissent se diriger vers Ste Mangouste avec Ginny et la mère de Ron. Il décida de déjeuner puisque son ventre commençait à crier famine. Sa mère lui prépara quelques oeufs et du bacon. Puis il remonta à sa chambre en pensant à Hermione. Il avait hâte de la revoir. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis la fin de l'année scolaire. Elle aussi devait être inquiète au sujet de Harry, mais il était sur qu'elle aurait été encore plus inquiète si c'était lui qui aurait été dans le coma à l'hôpital pour plus d'un mois. Puisqu'il n'avait plus rien à faire il décida de jouer de la batterie. Hermione, Harry, Ginny et lui avaient décidé de former un groupe de musique. Ils avaient nommé leur groupe Flying Snitch. Il se pratiquait presque tout les jours, quand Harry n'était pas dans le coma, il pratiquait tous ensemble environ deux fois par semaine. Vers midi, entendant son ventre encore crier famine, il redescendit en bas, il y trouva Ginny et sa mère en train de faire cuire quelques boulettes de viande. Il essaya de parler à sa mère, mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Puis il pensa qu'elle avait du mettre un sort pour se boucher les oreilles. Quand sa mère le vit, elle enleva le sort et lui dit toute souriante : "Contente que t'aille finit de faire tout ce tapage!" Ron la regarda découragé.  
"- Au moins je me pratique pour quand Harry se réveillera...

- Oui, mais tu as surement appris à insonoriser une pièce à l'école!!!

- Peut-être mais je n'y ai pas pensé, qu'est-ce qu'on mange??

- Tu ne penses qu'a ton estomac, lui répondit sa soeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, un homme a besoin de nourriture après un entrainement intensif!

- Oui, un entraînement intensif à faire du boucan si tu veux mon avis!"

Il décida de se taire après la dernière phrase de sa mère et alla s'asseoir à la table. La maison semblait vide après le départ des jumeaux pendant sa cinquième année. Il ne restait que sa soeur, sa mère, son père et lui.

"- J'espère que tu trouveras un travail au moins, même si t'espères devenir un groupe aussi populaire que les Bizarr' Sisters il faudrait que tu trouves un peu d'argent...

- Oh maman! As-tu fini avec tes recommandations! Je suis grand maintenant je sais ce que je devrais faire avec ma vie!

- Oui mais...

- Laisse-moi penser à mon avenir tout seul s'il te plaît."

Sur ses entrefaîtes, Hermione arriva par la cheminée, tout le monde la regarda surpris.

« - Tu es arrivée tôt, fit remarquait Ginny.

- Vraiment, qu'elle heure est-il??

- Eh bien il n'est que... En fait qu'elle heure est-il, je n'ai pas regardé l'heure depuis ce matin, tenta de répondre Ron.

- Il n'est qu'onze heures et demie pour votre information. Vous pouvez aller faire du boucan jusqu'à midi, de toute façon il me reste à couper des légumes, répondit Mme Weasley.

- Moi aussi maman??

- Bien sur ma chérie, n'oubliez de ne pas insonoriser la chambre par contre, j'ai failli faire brûler ma cuisine tantôt, une chance que Ginny était là pour m'avertir!!

- Merci maman!

- Merci Mme Weasley! »

Ils montèrent tous les trois à la hâte pour pouvoir pratiquer. Ils n'avaient pas pratiqué ensemble depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, mais Ron et Ginny ont pratiqué quelques fois ensemble.

« - Quelle chanson devrions-nous pratiquer?? Bien que Harry ne soit pas là, ça nous ferait du bien de pratiquer, déclara Hermione.

- J'en ai pas un espèce d'idée... Tantôt j'ai fait quelques rythmes à la batterie. »

Ron posa son regard sur une Hermione qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, elle avait un peu changé, embellit à son regard. Ses cheveux avaient allongés et n'étaient plus aussi emmêlés que pendant qu'ils étaient à l'école. Elle portait une paire de jeans un peu usés et un chandail noir à manches courtes. Il épousait bien ses formes. Ron se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Il fut ramené à la réalité par sa sœur.

« - Ron, tu donnes tu ton idée ou pas??

- Euh... c'était quoi les idées encore??

- Super, il n'écoutait même pas!!! De toute façon il est trop tard, j'entends maman qui nous appelle en bas, allons-y. »

Ils redescendirent, déçus de ne pas avoir pratiqué. Par contre, le dîner remis la joie dans le corps de Ron. Lui aussi avait quelque peu changé, il était un peu plus grand, son corps était musclé à cause de tous les entraînements de Quidditch qu'il faisait de temps à autres, ses cheveux était un peu plus long, mais toujours courts. Puis il commença à manger avec appétit. Après le dîner, tout le monde se prépara à aller rendre visite à Harry, ils n'étaient pas allés le voir depuis la fin de l'année scolaire. Tous se mirent en avant de la cheminée pour utiliser la poudre de cheminette.

« - Super, de la poudre de cheminette!, s'écria Ron

- Ce n'est pas si pire que ça Ron et c'est beaucoup moins cher que le MagicoBus, répondit sa mère.

- Mais maman, tu sais bien que je HAIS la poudre de cheminette!!

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce ne sera pas long, alors toi le premier. »

Il se plaça dans la cheminée, pris une poignée de poudre et cria où il voulait se rendre. Des flammes vertes surgirent et il fut transporté à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Sa mère, Hermione et sa sœur arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Je voudrais remercier Ruki et Ozwhitemage pour leur aide quand j'étais blokée!! Et spécialement Ruki parce qu'elle m'a aidé à trouver le nom de ma fic et le nom du band de Ron. J'espère que vous avez apprécié!!

Tazsunny


	2. Le réveil d'Harry

Voici le deuxième chaputre de ma fic. J'espère que vous l'aimerez!! R&R plz!!!

****

* * *

**Le réveil d'Harry**

Ils allèrent voir la réceptionniste.

« - Bonjour, nous cherchons la chambre de Mr Harry Potter, demanda Mme Weasley.

Bonjour, chambre 654 sixième étage. Vous êtes le deuxième groupe qui vient voir monsieur Potter depuis son admission à l'hôpital.

Oui on le sait, nous sommes venus le voir il y a environ un mois. »

Puis ils montèrent. Rendus au troisième étage Ron s'arrêta.

« - J'en peu plus!!!! Il y a trop de marches dans ces escaliers.

Oh! Arrête de faire le fainéant, tu es supposé être en forme avec tout le Quidditch que tu fais! lui cria sa mère.

Oui mais même à ça je suis crevé!

On va faire une pause de 2 secondes de bord, un... deux, on repart!

Pas déjà!!! »

Puis il continuèrent leur ascension. Rendus au sixième étage ils étaient tous essoufflés. Ils commencèrent à chercher la chambre de Harry.

« - On ne sera pas là bientôt, regardez, celle-là c'est la chambre 601, remarqua Hermione.

Ah non, il faut encore marcher!!!

Arrête de faire le paresseux Ron, on te laissera la chaise en entrant dans la chambre à Harry.

Youppi!!!! Je pourrais enfin reposer mes petites jambes mortes.

Petites??? Je dirais plutôt immenses!!! lui dit Ginny

Hé, t'insinues que mes jambes sont grandes, regardent les tiennes!!

Elles ne sont pas si grandes que ça, je ne suis pas aussi grande que toi!!

Oh arrêtez les enfants, tout le monde vous regarde!!

Oups... Désolé maman, répondirent-ils en cœur. »

Après plusieurs secondes (mais qui leur parut des minutes...) ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Ron courut vers la première chaise qu'il vit.

« - Je pourrais dire que tes jambes ne sont pas si mortes que ça si tu es encore capable de courir, s'exclama Ginny.

Oh, tais-toi!! »

Ron regarda Harry, il n'avait pas changé, par contre plusieurs de ses blessures avaient guéries. Il espérait que son ami se réveillerait bientôt pour lui faire part de son idée. Depuis sa cinquième année il avait découvert qu'il aimait Hermione. Il voulait lui faire une surprise pour lui avouer son amour. Par contre, il aurait besoin de l'aide de Harry et de Ginny. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand un docteur entra.

« - Bonjour. Vous êtes sûrement les Weasley et Miss Granger. Je suis sur que vous voulez des nouvelles de Mr Potter.

Ça serait grandement apprécié, répondit Ginny.

Bon voilà, comme vous avez sûrement pu le constater ses blessures ont grandement guéries. Mais il ne se réveillera pas avant une semaine ou plus.

Zut... J'ai hâte de pouvoir lui parler et lui raconter tout ce qu'il a manqué depuis qu'il est dans le coma!

Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr. Weasley, vous le pourrez dès qu'il se réveillera.

Mais là, ça revient à la même attente!!! »

Leur conversation avec le docteur continua ainsi pendant quinze minutes, puis il partit. Les Weasley et Hermione restèrent encore un peu et repartirent, déçus de la réponse du docteur.

Deux semaines passa sans que Harry ne se réveille. Ron se levait toujours de bonne heure. Aujourd'hui nous étions le jour de l'anniversaire à Harry. Ron se réveilla en voyant un hibou. Un grand sourire se forma sur son visage. Il prit la lettre et le hibou repartit. Pour ne pas garder la surprise pour lui tout seul il décida de descendre pour la lire à tout le monde. Quand sa mère et sa sœur le vit avec ce large sourire il lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« - C'est Harry!!! Il est réveillé!!!

Es-tu sur de cela mon chéri, as-tu lu la lettre au moins??

Euh... non. Mais je suis sur que c'est lui, il ne peut pas manquer la journée de son dix-huitième anniversaire!!! »

Sur ce il ouvrit la lettre et lit tout haut à sa famille.

_Salut Ron,_

_Je me suis enfin réveillé, il m'ont dit que j'ai été dans le coma pour environ deux mois. Cela m'a surpris puisque je suis encore fatigué. Quand je leur ai demandé la date j'ai été content de savoir que je m'étais réveillé le jour de mon anniversaire. Je devrais avoir mon congé vers midi. Je viendrais directement chez toi. Je ne veux surtout pas retourner chez les Dursley. Si c'est possible, est-ce que ta mère pourrait faire son ragoût de boulettes, je meurs d'envie d'en manger. À bientôt!!_

_Harry_

Ron était réellement content que son meilleur ami se soit réveillé. Il pourrait enfin lui faire part de son idée, mais sûrement pas aujourd'hui, ce sera jour de fête...

« - Je vais commencer à faire un gros souper avec un bon ragoût de boulettes, Ginny, peux-tu m'aider? Ron, écrit une lettre pour inviter Hermione à venir souper, on ne va pas la laisser seule pendant que Harry fais la fête ici non?

D'accord maman, je m'y mets tout de suite, répondit Ron enthousiaste. »

Il écrivit ceci :

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais Harry s'est réveillé, il devrait avoir son congé vers midi. Nous allons faire une petite fête pour son réveil. Pourrais-tu venir ici vers 13h?? Et s'il te plaît ne te trompes pas d'heure cette fois!!_

_Ron_

Il appela Coqcigrue, celui-ci arriva et tournoya autour de la tête de Ron pendant plusieurs minutes. Ron commençant à s'énerver attrapa Coq et lui donna la lettre. Coq partit immédiatement. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard la réponse revint avec un Coqcigrue un peu déplumé.

_Salut Ron,_

_Désolée pour Coq, je n'arrivais pas à l'attraper et je l'ai déplumé un peu. Harry m'a envoyé une lettre aussi, j'arriverai à 13h tapante._

_Au plaisir de te revoir!_

_Hermione_

À midi, les flammes du foyer devinrent vertes et Harry apparut. Ses blessures étaient complètement guéries mais il avait un bleu (ecchymose) sur le front.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé au front?? lui demanda Ron.

Euh... En essayant d'aller au toilette j'ai foncé dans le cadre de porte.

Bon, au moins t'es revenu en un seul morceau...

Est-ce qu'on peut manger, j'ai vraiment faim!!

Oh! Deviens pas comme mon frère!!!

T'inquiètes pas, c'est juste que tu as vraiment faim après ne pas avoir manger pour environ deux mois! »

Ils mangèrent tous de bon cœur, à treize heures Hermione arriva et la petite fête commença. Elle termina tôt par contre parce que Harry était réellement fatigué.

* * *

Bon je sais que la fin fait dure mais j'étais en manque d'inspiration... Je voudrais remercier Virg05, mon (ma) premier(ère) reviewer!!

Tazsunny


	3. Une idée

Le chapitre que vous attendez toutes (enfin je pense """). J'espère que vous aimerez...

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par une odeur de déjeuner qui lui chatouillait le nez. Écoutant son estomac vide malgré le bon soupé du soir d'avant, et fut emporté dans la cuisine en voyant ses amis déjà réveillé et assis dans le salon. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà dix heures. Il décida de s'asseoir à la table et mangea trois assietées d'oeufs et de bacon. Il mangea aussi quelques rôties. Puis Ron vint le voir, il avait l'air surpris de tout ce qu'il avait mangé.

"– Tu as un très gros appétit toi ce matin!!! Je crois que je n'ai jamais mangé autant que toi de toute ma vie en un seul repas. En tout cas je dois te parler de quelque chose, lui dit Ron.

- De quoi veut tu parler?? Je suis prêt à t'écouter.

- Je vais t'en parler après déjeuner, Ginny fait partie du plan elle aussi. Viens me rejoindre dans ma chambre après que tu aies fini de manger."

Harry le regarda partir un peu confus. Ron se dirigea vers sa soeur et lui dit de le rejoindre dans sa chambre dans quelques minutes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois attroupés autour de la batterie, de la guitare électrique et de la basse dans la chambre à Ron. Ron pris un air sérieux et dit :

"- Je vous ai convoqué ici... Bon laissons faire l'air sérieux, dit-il après avoir vu l'expression sur le visage de ses amis, je vous ai demandé de venir parce que je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à faire quelque chose.

- Nous sommes prêts à t'aider mais que veut tu que l'on fasse???, commença à s'impatienter Ginny.

- Ben... j'aime Hermione depuis la cinquième année... dit-il tout cramoisi.

- ENFIN!!! Crièrent-ils ensemble.

- Pourquoi criez vous enfin??

- Tu avoues enfin que tu aimes Hermione!, lui répondit Harry, Je suis sûr que tu l'aimes depuis -beaucoup plus longtemps, mais tu l'as au moins avoué. Que veux-tu que l'on fasse pour t'aider?

- J'aimerais bien lui chanter une chanson.

- Toi? Chanter une chanson? Tu as une belle voix au moins???, lui demanda Ginny très surprise.

- Oui, c'est juste que je suis gêné de chanter...

- Bon d'accord on est prêt à faire une chanson avec toi mais laquelle??

- J'avais penser à _Underneath It All_ de _No Doubt_, c'est un groupe moldu.

- Où as-tu entendu cette chanson??

- Hermione adore ce groupe... Elle m'a fait entendre sa préférée, qui est celle que je veux faire. J'ai une copie des notes et des paroles. Je ferais la voix de la chanteuse et toi Ginny celle de l'autre chanteuse. On enchantera un saxophone car il y a un peu de saxophone dans la chanson.

- Nous somme prêts. Passe-nous la copie des notes et donne-moi une copie des paroles. Nous commencerons par pratiquer les notes tout de suite tout seul puis nous essaierons le premier couplet tous ensemble.

- D'accord, répondirent les deux garçons. »

Ils commencèrent à s'affairer quand Mme Weasley arriva et leur demanda d'insonoriser la chambre puisqu'elle savait qu'ils en avait pour longtemps. Ils insonorisèrent la chambre et commencèrent à pratiquer. Ils travaillèrent très dur jusqu'à trois heures de l'après-midi. Leurs ventres commençaient à crier famine. Ils mangèrent rapidement et remontèrent pratiquer.

« - J'en ai assez de pratiquer!, s'écria Ron vers quatre heures et demie, en plus on connais la moitié de la chanson par cœur.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Ron, si on allait jouer au Quidditch un peu??, lui répondit Harry. »

Ils lâchèrent leurs instruments et sortirent dehors. Le soleil les éblouis un peu. Ils prirent leur balai et commencèrent à jouer. Cela faisait quinze minutes qu'ils jouaient quand ils entendirent un double CRACK! Ils sursautèrent et virent les jumeaux avec leur balai.

« - Je vois que vous jouer au Quidditch, commença Fred.

- Est-ce que l'on peut vous joindre??, demanda Georges.

- D'accord!!, cria Ron d'en haut. »

Les jumeaux enfourchèrent leur balai, puis ils recommencèrent tous à jouer. Ça faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'ils avaient recommencé à jouer qu'ils entendirent Mme Weasley.

« - Fred! Georges! Au mon dieu!! Que venez-vous faire ici??

- Euh faire une petite visite??, répliqua Georges.

- Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas avertie?? J'aurai pu au moins demander à votre père de prendre une journée de congé!!

- Maman!!

- Bon d'accord, j'ai compris... »

Puis, ils continuèrent à jouer sans interruption jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se coucher. De plus, leurs ventres commençaient à crier famine. Ils descendirent de leur balai et allèrent dans la cuisine manger le repas que Mme Weasley avait préparé. Quand Fred et Georges partirent après le souper, Harry, Ron et Ginny remontèrent pratiquer. Mme Weasley leur dit de se coucher à minuit, sinon ils auraient à faire à elle. Ils se demandèrent comment Mme Weasley pourrait savoir s'ils avaient arrêter de pratiquer à minuit s'ils mettaient un sort d'insonorisation. Ils arrêtèrent de penser car ils manquaient du temps précieux. Ron voulait inviter Hermione à venir le lendemain pour une pratique générale. Ce serait pendant cette pratique qu'il lui chanterait cette chanson. Ils pratiquèrent et pratiquèrent. À onze heures cinquante-cinq, ils avaient appris la chanson au complet et la pratiquaient pour une dernière fois. Puis ils allèrent tous se coucher.

**

* * *

**

**Réponse aux reviews!!!**

**Larmes de pluie :** J'espère que tu as aimé l'idée de Ron!!!

**Hermione G-W :** Je suis contente que tu trouves cela humoristique! Disons qu'une fic Ron/Hermione sans humour c'est plate...

**Benelie :** Salut! Oui je suis québécoise (VIVE LES QUÉBÉCOIS!!!) Les quatres premiers (p-e 5) vont arriver vites puisqu'ils sont déjà tous écrits... Mais après ça risque d'être plus long '''''''''

**Virg05 :** Je suis contente que t'aime ma fic!! Je suis désolée de t'avoir pris pour un gars, mais on sais jamais... Au moins, j'avais rajouté de 'e' entre parenthèses...

Tazsunny


	4. et une déclaration

Et wala, le 4e chapitre!!!! J'espère que vous aimerez... Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma fic ne termines pas sur ce chapitre...

* * *

**...et une déclaration**

Le lendemain, Ron se leva avec des papillons dans le ventre. Il savait que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il chantait la chanson à Hermione. Il descendit en bas pour déjeuner, mais il était trop stressé pour manger. Alors il s'assit à la table. Après une heure, il réussi à manger une rôtie. Il regarda autour et vit que sa sœur et Harry avait bien mangé. Bien sûr, ils étaient moins stressés puisque ce n'est pas eux qui vont faire une déclaration d'amour. Harry se leva et vint le rejoindre. Il constata que son ami n'avait pas beaucoup mangé.

« - Pourquoi ne manges-tu pas??

- Je suis trop stressé à l'idée de chanter pour Hermione...

- L'as-tu au moins invitée à venir ici pour pratiquer??

- Oups... non. Je vais le faire tout de suite. »

Il se leva, pris un bout de parchemin et une plume. Il espérait que sa main ne tremblerait pas trop. Quand il eut fini il regarda sa lettre. Il avait tremblé un peu mais était fier du résultat. Il envoya sa lettre à Hermione et reçu la réponse quelques minutes plus tard.

_Salut Ron,_

_Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin pratiquer tous ensemble. J'espère que nous trouverons quelle chanson nous voulons pratiquer cette fois! J'arriverais vers une heure et demie. Juste pour savoir, es-tu stressé par quelque chose?? Ton écriture était un peu tremblotante... En tout cas, j'ai hâte de te revoir!!_

_Hermione_

Elle l'avait remarqué, et puis pourquoi a-t-elle écrit « j'ai hâte de te revoir » à la place de « j'ai hâte de vous revoir »?? Plusieurs questions à propos d'Hermione lui trottait dans la tête. Puisqu'il semblait très nerveux Harry et Ginny décidèrent de pratiquer. La pratique fut un succès et Ron semblait être un peu moins nerveux. Mais il savait que le trac l'envahirait juste avant le « show final ». Il était midi et demie quand Mme Weasley les firent descendre pour manger. Ron avait vraiment faim puisqu'il n'avait presque rien mangé pour déjeuner. Ils mangèrent tous avec appétit. Puis, une heure et demie sonna, les flammes du foyer devinrent verte et Ron vu Hermione arriver avec sa guitare. Elle vint les rejoindre et ils montèrent tous dans la chambre de Ron. Hermione installa sa guitare puis elle regarda tout le monde et vu que Ron avait l'air vraiment stressé. 

"- Bon, quelle chanson on devrait pratiquer?

- Euh Hermione...

- Oui Ron?

- Euh ben... J'ai une surprise pour toi. Tu peux aller t'asseoir."

Hermione alla s'asseoir visiblement surprise. Harry et Ginny accordèrent leur instruments pendant que Ron s'installait à la batterie en approchant le micro. Il enchanta un saxophone et commença à jouer et à chanter.

_There's times when I want something more  
Someone more like me  
There's times when this dress rehearsal  
Seems incomplete  
But you see the colors in me like no one else  
And behind your dark glasses you're  
You're somethin' elseYou're really lovely  
Underneath it all  
You want to love me  
Underneath it all  
I'm really lucky  
Underneath it all  
You're really lovely  
  
You know some real bad tricks  
And you need some discipline  
But lately you've been tryin' real hard  
And givin' me your best  
And you give me the most gorgeous sleep  
That I've ever had  
And when it's really bad  
I guess it's not that bad  
  
You're really lovely  
Underneath it all  
You want to love me  
Underneath it all  
I'm really lucky  
Underneath it all  
You're really lovely  
  
So many moons that we have seen  
Stumblin' back next to me  
I've seen right through and underneath  
And you make me better  
I've seen right through and underneath  
And you make me betta  
Betta... betta...  
  
Ginny:  
For real  
'Cause underneath it all,  
You are my real Prince Charmin'  
Like the heat from the fire  
You were always burnin'  
Anytime you're around  
My body keeps callin'  
For your touch  
Your kisses and your sweet romancin'  
There's another side to you  
And it's a human I adore  
Aside from your temper  
Everything else secure  
Oh no, you're good for me baby  
Of that, I'm sure  
'Cause over and over again  
Me want more  
  
Ron:  
You've used up all your coupons  
And all you've got left is me  
And somehow I'm full of forgiveness  
I guess it's meant to be  
  
You're really lovely  
Underneath it all  
You want to love me  
Underneath it all  
I'm really lucky  
Underneath it all  
You're really lovely_

Puis, quand la chanson termina, Ron se leva, posa ses baguettes sur son banc et alla voir Hermione. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Ron lui prit les mains et la fit se lever :

« - Hermione. Je t'aime depuis la cinquième année, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire, mais aujourd'hui je l'ai. J'espère que tu m'aimes aussi et que nous pourrons partager un grand bonheur ensemble. Je t'aime Hermione.

- Oh Ron! Moi aussi je t'aime."

Sans penser que Harry et Ginny étaient là ils s'embrassèrent.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé!!!

**Réponses aux reviews!!!!**

**Virg05 : **Serais-ce des menaces?? Lol! Je suis contente que t'aimes ma fic!!!

**Honey-Mily-23 : **Et voilà ta réponse!!! J'ai lu ta fic Éclypse... J'étais sur le bord de pleurer!! Elle est super bonne!!!!

**Larmes de pluie : **Voici la réaction d'Hermione (très positive....)

Tazsunny


	5. Une sortie juste pour eux

Et voilà la suite. Je suis contente de savoir que plusieurs personnes aiment ma fic!! (Petit extrait de ma vie perso : Je suis trop contente!! On est en éliminatoire au soccer (football pour nos amis les européens) pis on a gagné!!! Mercredi on s'en va en demi-finale!! On a gagné de justesse car on a fait les deux prolongations de 5 minutes, nous étions rendues au tir au but. Nous étions vraiment stressées, mais on a gagné avec 3 tirs au but!!! Je suis trop fière de nous!! LET'S GO LES KIWIS!!! (pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi kiwi, c'est à cause du superbe vert flash de notre chandail...) Bon je vais arrêter avec ma vie perso et je vais vous laisser lire ma fic) Pour ceux que ça intéresserai, il me reste que deux chapitres à poster... Et le dernier est déjà écrit (messemble que j'ai écrit très rapidement cette fic!!)

**

* * *

**

**Une sortie juste pour eux**

« - Euh... Je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais euh... on a autre chose à faire... »

Ron et Hermione se séparèrent et regardèrent leurs amis. Ils les avaient complètement oubliés. Ils devinrent tout rouge en pensant que Harry et Ginny venaient de les voir s'embrasser.

« - Euh oui, c'est vrai. Quelle chanson on pratique??

- Pourquoi pas « Classe de potions »??

- OK, allons-y pour celle-là. »

Ils commencèrent à pratiquer et changèrent de chanson quelques fois. Après plusieurs heures de pratique, Mme Weasley les appela pour souper. Ils déposèrent leurs instruments et descendirent. Ron s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Ils mangèrent tous de bon cœur. Quand il fut le temps de partir pour Hermione, Ron ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron! Le réseau de cheminées n'est pas si dangereux que ça! Et puis de toute façon Tu-Sais-Qui a été détruit, il ne peut rien m'arriver!

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes!

- Mais il le faut Ron! Mes parents vont s'inquiéter, je leur ai dit que je reviendrai après le souper! »

Ron constata alors qu'elle devait vraiment partir. Hermione s'approcha, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Ron. Profitant que Ron est resté bouche bée, elle s'installa dans la cheminée, cria sa destination, un flot de flammes vertes l'entoura et elle disparut. Ron, découvrant qu'elle était partie était vraiment triste. Il monta à sa chambre, pris un morceau de parchemin et une plume et lui écrivit.

_Ma chère Hermione,_

_Tu me manques déjà! J'espère que l'on pourra se revoir demain! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi! Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde._

_Celui qui t'aime plus que tout,_

_Ron_

Il envoya sa lettre. Une réponse lui revint quelques minutes plus tard.

_Cher Ron,_

_Toi aussi tu me manques, tu pourrais peut-être venir chez moi demain, mes parents sont partis pour la journée. On sera seuls._

_Celle qui t'aime plus que tout,_

_Hermione_

Ils s'échangèrent encore plusieurs messages jusqu'à temps que Hermione soit trop fatiguée pour continuer. Ron essaya de s'endormir quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il vu Harry rentrer. Il avait oublié que Harry couchait dans la même chambre que lui. Il se dépêcha de cacher toutes les lettres d'Hermione dans son tiroir. Harry enlevait ses lunettes et se couchait dans le lit d'à côté.

« - Alors, qu'as-tu fait pendant les deux dernières heures? demanda Harry.

- Oh j'ai lu quelques pages d'un livre, mentit Ron, et toi?

- Oh, pas grand chose j'ai joué une partie d'échecs avec Ginny et j'ai aidé ta mère à nettoyer la vaisselle. Savais-tu que si tu lavais mal la vaisselle elle ne voulait pas se ranger?

- Oui, j'ai déjà essayé de ranger des assiettes que je n'avais pas lavées, elles m'ont toutes tombées dessus. J'ai une cicatrice sur l'épaule qui peut le prouver...

- J'ai été chanceux, aucune d'elle m'a tombée dessus mais j'ai failli recevoir une fourchette dans l'œil!

- En tout cas, je commence à être fatigué. Bonne nuit!

- Fais de beaux rêves d'Hermione!

- Ha! ha! ha! De toute façon tu peux être sur que je vais en faire!! Bonne nuit!

- Bonne nuit! »

Ron prit encore quelques minutes avant de s'endormir pour penser à Hermione. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit avant aujourd'hui, et elle, elle aurait pu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Peut-être est-ce qu'elle attendait ses premiers pas? Ron n'en savait rien. Avec quelques questions lui trottant dans la tête il s'endormit. Ses rêves furent quelques peu pervers, ce qui le fit sourire pendant son sommeil. Il se leva le lendemain avec un hibou qui lui mordillait l'oreille. Il prit la lettre de l'hibou puis la lue.

_Mon beau Ronnichou,_

_Viens chez moi vers une heure cet après-midi, je voudrais te faire découvrir le cinéma. C'est une activité moldue, alors ne mets pas une robe de sorciers mais de vêtements moldus._

_Au plaisir de te revoir!_

_Hermignonne_

Ils s'étaient attribués ces noms pendant leur correspondance le soir précédent. Ron descendit déjeuner avec un gros sourire au lèvres. Harry lui demanda pourquoi il était si content même s'il savait déjà la réponse.

« - Hermione m'a invité à aller au cinamé ou en tout cas quelque chose du genre.

- Cinéma, Ron. Bonne chance car cet endroit est rempli de moldus. Mon oncle, ma tante et Dudley y allaient souvent.

- Ouais, bon. J'espère m'y amuser beaucoup!

- Ron, tu ne m'as pas demandé la permission par contre!!! lui dit sa mère.

- Maman, est-ce que je peux aller au cinéma avec Hermione??

- Bien sur, fais juste attention aux moldus. Je ne voudrais pas que ton père doivent venir voir ce qui se passe si tu fais des bêtises...

- Oui maman...

- À quelle heure pars-tu??

- À une heure. Je ne sais pas vers quelle heure je serais de retour par contre.

- C'est correct, tant et aussi longtemps que tu revienne pour coucher ici!!

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance??

- Pas vraiment...

- Oh! Maman!!

- D'accord je plaisante mais je suis sérieuse au sujet que tu reviennes pour coucher!

- Oui maman, je serais de retour pour coucher... »

La matinée passa vite. Ron se dépêcha de manger et pris la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre chez Hermione. Quand il arriva, il ne vu que des cheveux châtains lui sauter dessus. Puis il vu le visage de Hermione le regarder. Il rapprocha le sien et l'embrassa. Quand ils se lâchèrent, Hermione lui dit que c'était le temps de partir.

« - Que va-t-on faire au ci... cinéma??

- On va regarder un film.

- Et c'est quoi un film??

- C'est comme une histoire, mais qui bouge sur un écran, c'est un peu comme la télévision, tu sais c'est quoi une télévision hein??

- Oui, Harry m'a expliqué.

- D'accord. Quel film veux-tu voir??

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te le demander!!

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... J'aimerais bien voir le film « 13 going on 30 ». Il a l'air bon.

- D'accord, même si je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se dirigèrent vers le cinéma.

* * *

**Réponse à la review (et oui juste une pour le chapitre 4 :(:( peut-être que je ne laisse pas le temps à mes riviewers de reviewer!!) :**

**Virg05** : Je suis contente que t'adore!! Je pense que tu es celle qui vient regarder le plus souvent mes "Updates"!!! Continue de reviewer sa fait plaisir!!!

Tazsunny


	6. L'enregistrement

Et wala L'AVANT-DERNIER chapitre!!! Snif snif... J'ai déjà écrit le dernier chapitre, en plus kan je pense ke je l'ai écrit en un peu moins qu'une semaine!!!! En tout cas, la fin arrive à grand pas... J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que vous avez aimé les autres!!!

**

* * *

**

**L'enregistrement**

Rendus aux cinéma, ils achetèrent leurs billet et entrèrent dans la salle. Ron et Hermione passèrent un superbe après-midi. De retour à la maison, Ron se fut bombardé de questions.

« - Alors comment c'est passé ton après-midi?

- Peux-tu m'expliquer comment fonctionne le cinéma??

- Quel film avez-vous vus?? »

Et ainsi de suite. Ron essaya de répondre à toutes les questions. Puis il monta à sa chambre suivit de Harry.

« - Toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton après-midi?

- Oh pas grand chose... J'ai pratiqué avec Ginny, mais c'était monotone sans les drums et une chanteuse. Sinon j'ai joué au Quidditch, j'ai bouffé pis j'ai joué une partie d'échec avec Ginny.

- Moi j'ai passé un superbe après-midi, je ne savais pas qu'Hermione était bonne en cuisine! Je suis sur qu'elle est aussi bonne à l'école qu'en cuisine. Je l'ai invité pour que l'on puisse pratiquer demain. Elle a dit qu'elle a une nouvelle chanson à nous montrer.

- Je me demandes c'est quoi. Si c'est une chanson qu'elle a écrite on aura beaucoup de boulot pour trouver les accords et tout et tout... Si non il faudra juste la pratiquer et l'apprendre.

- Ouais, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais j'ai hâte à la semaine prochaine, on va enregistrer notre premier disque!!

- Moi aussi j'ai hâte, j'espère que l'on va apprécier notre art... La seule chose c'est que Ginny s'en va pour Poudlard dans deux semaines. On ne pourra pas faire de concerts avant l'année prochaine.

- C'est vrai, mais au moins les gens pourront apprécier notre musique grâce à notre disque!!

- Tu as raison, il commence à se faire tard, Bonne nuit Ron!

- Bonne nuit Harry! »

Ce ne fut pas long qu'ils s'endormirent, Ron rêvant à Hermione et Harry rêvant à leur succès. Le lendemain ils se levèrent très tard. Tellement tard, que Hermione était déjà arrivée quand ils descendirent déjeuner (même si on était rendu au dîner...).

« - Bonjour les paresseux!! s'écria Hermione.

- Bonjour ma jolie, lui répondit Ron

- Bon quelle est la chanson que tu veux nous apprendre, demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

- Ah oui! Elle s'appelle Things I'll Never Say par Avril Lavigne.

- Et c'est qui lui??

- Premièrement c'est une fille. C'est une chanteuse moldue. J'adore la chanson!!!

- D'accord. Où sont les paroles et les notes??

- Ici... Allons pratiquer tout de suite!!! »

Ils montèrent dans la chambre à Ron et ils pratiquèrent. L'après-midi passa vite et Hermione dut rentrer chez elle (sans oublier le bisou à Ron!!). La semaine aussi passa très rapidement aux yeux du groupe, trop rapidement. On était déjà le jour de l'enregistrement de leurs chansons. Tout le groupe était nerveux. La plupart n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Ils tremblaient tous en partant de chez les Weasley pour le studio.

« - Je me demandes pourquoi on est si nerveux que ça!, s'exclama Ginny.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, en plus les seules personnes qui nous entende jouer est le directeur et le preneur de son!

- C'est peut-être parce qu'on a peur de la célébrité ou si on va être populaire. »

La phrase de Hermione fit réfléchir tout le monde. Ils étaient déjà arrivés au studio. Ils entrèrent et allèrent à la réception. Harry prit la parole.

« - Bonjour, nous somme le groupe Flying Snitch et nous devons voir Mr. Diangelo pour l'enregistrement de notre disque.

- Bien sur, assoyez-vous là. Mr. Diangelo viendras vous chercher dans quelques minutes. »

Le groupe s'assit en silence. Personne ne se parlait. Ils étaient tous trop nerveux. Dix minutes passèrent et Mr. Diangelo arriva. C'était un homme trapu avec des cheveux gris qui commençaient à disparaître. Il était habillé d'un complet mauve à pois jaunes. Cet habit fit penser à Hagrid.

« - Bonjour Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley et Miss Granger. Comment allez-vous?

- Bien, quelque peu nerveux par contre, répondit Hermione.

- C'est correct, suivez-moi nous allons commencer l'enregistrement tout de suite pour ne pas manquer de temps. »

Le groupe suivit Mr. Diangelo dans une petite salle équipée de guitares, d'une batterie et d'un micro. En face de cette salle était une autre petite salle, celle-ci équipée d'un système spécial pour enregistrer la musique et de quelques chaises. Harry s'installa à la basse, Ginny à une guitare, Hermione à l'autre en avant du micro et Ron à la batterie. L'enregistrement passa rapidement et toutes les chansons furent enregistrées. Prochaine étape était les photos. Ron n'était pas réjoui par cette idée mais ne se plaint pas.

« - J'avais pensé ceci comme logo pour votre groupe, dit Mr. Diangelo en montrant un croquis d'un vif d'or avec Flying Snitch écrit dedans.

- Il est beau. Nous n'avions pas pensé au logo. Celui-là feras l'affaire. Mais de quoi auront l'air les photos sur la pochette, demanda Ginny.

- Et bien je pensais vous prendre en photo tous ensemble avec Harry qui essaierait d'attraper un vif d'or.

- C'est super! Allons-nous placer tout de suite!

- Je suis content que vous soyez enjoué par cette idée. »

Le « photo shoot » se passa rapidement et le groupe pu partir chez les Weasley. Hermione passerait le reste de la semaine et la semaine prochaine chez les Weasley. En raison de nouvelles pour leur disque et le départ de Ginny pour l'école. Ils avaient planifié faire un concert là-bas pour Noël. Ils devaient se pratiquer beaucoup. Ginny se pratiquerait à l'école pour ne pas oublier ses parties. La dernière semaine passa vite et ce fut le temps que Ginny parte pour Poudlard. Tout le monde s'entassa dans la voiture des Weasley. Ginny monta dans le train y déposer ses bagages et sa guitare puis redescendit pour dire ses Au Revoir.

« - Pratiques beaucoup quand tu le peux, on ne voudrait pas faire des fous de nous sur la scène!!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione! Il faut que j'y aille, je vous revois à Noël!! Où sont mon frère et Harry??

- Ils sont allés se parler un peu plus loin. J'embrasserai ton frère et Harry pour toi!

- D'accord, mais pas de bec sur la bouche pour mon frère!!!

- T'inquiètes pas... Au revoir Ginny!!

- Au revoir Hermione! »

Elle rembarqua dans le train et regarda par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que la gare ne fut qu'un petit point à l'horizon.

**Pendant ce temps du côté des garçons**

« - Alors Harry, t'a compris?? N'en parles pas à mes parents et à Ginny et surtout pas à Hermione!!!

- J'ai compris Ron... Calme-toi... On iras au Chemin de la Traverse demain...

- D'accord. J'espère qu'elle ne se doutera de rien...

- Douter de quoi Ron Weasley?? »

Ron blêmit quelque peu. Hermione avait compris sa dernière phrase.

« - De rien Mione. Il faut que j'aille faire quelques achats avec Harry au Chemin de la Traverse demain.

- Ah d'accord... »

Elle parut suspicieuse mais ne rajouta rien. Il repartirent tous vers la maison des Weasley.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews!!!**

**Virg05 :** Ouais, bof.. Messemble que tu pars en vacances tard toua!! En tout cas c'est po des mes affaires... J'espère que tu as pu lire ce chapitre avant de partir (j'en doute mais bon, fo espérer dans vie!!!!) Jsuis contente que t'aimes ma fic... Pis pour le titre j'avais vraiment po d'inspiration...  
  
**Larmes de pluie :** Je suis contente que tu aimes mes surnoms!!! Je crois que tu m'as mal compris... Parce qu'il y a 7 chapitres en tout...

Tazsunny


	7. La surprise de Ron

Et voici le dernier chapitre de la fic Flying Snitch... BOUHOUHOU!!!! Mais j'espère vous revoir sur !!!!

**

* * *

**

**La surprise de Ron**

Les mois passèrent et la neige s'installa. Nous étions rendus à la mi-décembre. Le spectacle de Flying Snitch aurait lieu dans une semaine. Tout le groupe était rendu à Poudlard. Dumbledore avait logé Harry, Ron et Hermione dans des chambres spéciales dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Le groupe pratiquait souvent. Pendant que Ginny était en cours, le trio s'amusait dans la neige et rencontrait des professeurs qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis l'année passée. La vie était paisible, pas pour tous par contre. Ron devenait de plus en plus nerveux à l'idée du spectacle dans une semaine. Seul Harry avait la raison de sa nervosité. Personne d'autre ne devait savoir, même si plusieurs lui demandait pourquoi il était si nerveux. « Le trac » il disait. Mais la plupart d'entre eux restaient suspicieux. Finalement le jour « J » arriva. Ron hyper nerveux descendit en tremblotant les marches à l'aide de Harry. Dès qu'il vit Hermione il essaya d'arrêter ses tremblements. Finalement il réussi et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« - Alors, pas trop nerveux pour ce soir Ron?

- Un peu mais pas trop. J'espère que Ginny est prête elle aussi.

- Je lui ai demandé et elle dit qu'elle a pratiqué assez souvent pour connaître les mouvements de chacun par coeur! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, ce qui détendit Ron un peu plus. Il commencèrent à manger.

« - Tu penses qu'on va jouer toute la soirée, parce que j'aimerais bien danser avec toi au moins une fois!

- Je suis sur que Dumbledore a prévu le coup. Peut-être qu'on ne sera pas le seul groupe a jouer non plus.

- Oui peut-être. Mais tu me dois une danse!!

- Oui ma petite Mione.

- Hé les deux tourtereaux! Dumbledore veut nous voir dans son bureau pour nous parler du déroulement de la soirée et les préparatifs à faire cet après-midi! On a pas toute la journée, dépêchez-vous, leur dit Ginny.

- Où est Harry?

- Il est déjà en haut. Allez, dépêchez-vous!! »

Ils mangèrent rapidement le reste de leur déjeuner et montèrent rejoindre Harry.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez?? Ça fait plus de vingt minutes que l'on vous attends!!

- Ben... On a déjeuné, on a bien le droit non?

- Oui, bon, maintenant il faut discuter de la soirée d'aujourd'hui. »

Ils discutèrent longuement à propos des préparatifs et comment se passerait la soirée. Vers 10 heures on mettrai des enregistrements de chansons populaires pour donner une relâche au groupe et pour qu'ils puissent s'amuser eux aussi. Ils allèrent dîner et commencèrent les préparatifs tout de suite après. Plusieurs professeurs et elfes de maison aidèrent à la décoration pendant que le groupe faisaient des tests de son. Quand tout fut prêt tout le monde soupa à l'extérieur où l'on avait déplacé les tables. Le souper fut très vite terminé car il faisait froid à l'extérieur. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient plaints mais ils attendaient tous avec impatience le bal de Noël. Puis à 7 heures les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et presque tous les élèves de l'école entrèrent sur une des mélodies du groupe. Pendant les premières chansons personne ne dansait, mais après quelques temps plusieurs se dégênèrent et ils commencèrent à danser. Puis fut le temps de la chanson que Hermione avait apporté au groupe un peu plutôt. Ron devenu très nerveux, mais ne le laissa pas paraître. Hermione commença à chanter :

_I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
  
I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it--yeah  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wish..._

Elle s'arrêta parce que Ron avait arrêté de jouer. Elle se retourna et vit Ron sur un seul genou la regardant. Tout le monde s'arrêta de danser et regarda ce qui se passait. Tout le monde paraissait surpris sauf Harry. Ron prit les mains d'Hermione.

"– Hermione, je t'aime depuis longtemps, même si je te l'ai avoué il n'y a pas longtemps. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Je voudrais que tu sois à côté de moi tout les jours, toute les nuits, avec moi partout. C'est pour cela que je n'ai qu'une question à te demander."

Hermione commençait à sentir les larmes de joie couler sur ses joues. Ron était moins nerveux. Il avait pratiqué ce texte beaucoup pour ne pas trop buter sur les mots. Il était fier de lui.

"– Hermione Granger, veux-tu m'épouser?"

Fin de ma fic

**Réponses aux reviews!!!**

**Virg05 : **Eh... bien voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic que tu peux reviewer...

**Larmes de pluie : **Tu lis des fics à 3h du mat!?!?!?!? Ouin bon... Mais t'inquiètes parce qu'il y a une suite à cette fic... Je ne sais pas le nom encore, et sa pourrait prendre du temps avant que je la postes... Mais gardez espoir et pensez à la nouvelle fic que je vais vous écrire!!!!


End file.
